Digital Falls
by Jameer14
Summary: The twins, along with a few other familiar GF faces, enter a video game tournament, but everything changes when the game glitches and all the players are pulled in. Now, it's not about winning. It's about survival. NOTE: After Chapter 4, Digital Falls will be continued by alucard31. I have given alucard31 the rights to this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. It's time to kick off a new fan fiction: Digital Falls. I one thing to say: Alisi Thorndyke is currently writing a fan fiction called Gideon's Endgame and it has a somewhat similar plot to mine. I assure you that Alisi Thorndyke is not stealing my idea, and I'm not stealing Alisi Thorndyke's idea. We both came up for the ideas of Digital Falls and Gideon's Endgame on our own. That being said, I hope you like this story! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter One**

"Forty eight…forty nine…fifty!" Dipper panted heavily as he tossed aside the pillow he was just bench pressing.

Mabel looked at her clipboard. "It looks like you've been improving." She looked at her pig. "What do you think, Waddles?"

Waddles trotted over to the pillow Dipper had tossed aside and began to eat it.

Mabel nodded as if in agreement. "Waddles is right. You need to bench heavier items."

Dipper sighed. "We've been finding random exercises for me to do in the attic all morning!" he complained. "How is any of that supposed to help us win the two player team video game at the Game Hut tomorrow? Especially since you're not doing any of the exercises?"

"Because I'm already ready," Mabel replied. "And tomorrow we'll be matched up against five other teams of two. It's gonna be a survival of the fittest! Only the best of the best will win!"

"Well, if we were actually inside the game, then that might be true," Dipper admitted. "After all, the game we're playing, _Triumphant_, does have five levels, each with different terrains that the players have to survive. And since there are six teams and one gets eliminated after each level, that's leave only one team at the end of the game, which by definition is survival of the fittest."

"Exactly!" Mabel agreed. "I think. But either way, that's why we have to do these exercises."

"Yeah, only one problem," Dipper said. "We won't be inside the game."

At that moment, the door to the attic opened and Grunkle Stan stepped in, carrying a plate that held two glasses of lemonade.

Mabel smiled. "Aw, Grunkle Stan. Thanks for the drinks. I am parched!"

She walked over to her great uncle, but he then held the lemonades high above his head.

"These aren't for you," Grunkle Stan said. "I was making these lemonades for myself when I realized that neither of you have been working all day! I hope you two have a good excuse!"

"We're conditioning for tomorrow's video game tournament at the Game Hut," Mabel said.

Stan raised his eyebrows. "You're still doing that?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Dipper asked.

"Well, word on the street is that Gideon and Pacifica are on one of the teams in the tournament," Grunkle Stan explained. "And a trusted source told me that they paid computer programmers to hack into the game to give Pacifica and Gideon an edge over the competition. So I thought you guys would have done the reasonable thing and quit."

Dipper shrugged. "You know, for some reason, what you just told me is not surprising at all."

Mabel nodded in agreement. "And either way, we're in this tournament for the fun of video games, not the $1,000 prize for winning."

"But the $1,000 prize would be nice," Dipper admitted.

"And even if we lose, we'll still have our number one supporter," Mabel said. She looked at Waddles. The pig was now on Dipper's bed, eating a blue and yellow pom-pom.

Grunkle Stan shrugged. "Suit yourself." As soon as he left the attic, the twins continued their conditioning.

* * *

Unfortunately, the rumors Grunkle Stan heard were true.

In fact, one of the two computer hackers, Jack, was in the basement of his mother's house, nearly surrounded by computers.

The second computer hacker aka Jack's best friend, Ryan, jogged down the stairs into the basement, carrying a briefcase.

"Is there enough money in the brief case to carry out our plan?" Jack asked.

Ryan nodded as he sat in the swivel chair next to Jack's. "It was just enough to get the software and additional computer we need in time for tomorrow's tournament."

"Excellent. Let's get started on some pre-programming," Jack said. He pulled out a Triumphant Disc he's stolen from the Game Hut and put it into one of the computers. "Those kids won't see it coming tomorrow when they're sucked into that game."

"I can't wait to see the look on Gideon and Pacifica's faces once they realize what we're _really_ using the money for," Ryan said. "After tomorrow, when we give the contestants more than they can handle in that stupid tournament, we'll be ready to take our hacking skills to the global level. Then, we'll have people all over the world tremble in fear when they hear the names Jack Rebma and Ryan Maxwell."

**Well, there's Chapter One. I hope you liked it. ~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Two**

The next day was tournament day.

Dipper and Mabel entered their local Game Hut where a college aged man stood behind the checkout counter. "Hi, how may I help you?" the employee asked in a bored voice.

"We're here for the _Triumphant_ tournament," Mabel said. She had to stand on her tip toes to see over the counter.

The employee reached under the desk and pulled out a clip board. "Which team are you?"

"Team alpha-twin plus Dipper," Mabel answered.

Dipper scowled. "We never agreed on that!"

The man squinted at his clipboard. "I presume you two are Dipper and Mabel Pines."

The twins nodded.

The employee sighed. "Come behind the counter and follow me." He turned around to face a doorway covered with a curtain. He pulled the curtain aside and led the twins down a hallway with five doors on the right wall.

The employee brought the twins to the end of the hallway and opened the last door.

Dipper and Mabel stepped into a small room no bigger than an average closet. There was a TV on the left wall, with two chairs facing it. On the ground was a PS4 that was connected to two controllers and the TV.

The employee did not enter the room, but he said: "The tournament will start once all teams have arrived." He shut the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and Ryan were in Jack's mother's basement.

Jack looked at one of the monitors at the command center, which showed the security camera footage of the Game Hut. "Okay, it looks like the Pines twins have arrived."

"That means the only people that have yet to arrive are Gideon and Pacifica," Ryan said. "They're probably arriving _fashionably late_."

Both men laughed.

Jack looked at the screen again. "Oh, wait, it looks like Pacifica and Gideon _just_ arrived."

"Excellent." Ryan began to type on one of the computers at the command center. "Now to infect Game Hut with our override virus so that when they turn on the game, we can turn off theirs and turn on our version to broadcast at the Game Hut."

"You have to be careful when you do that, though," Jack said. "If you do it too slowly, then they might suspect something."

"I know that!"

"Okay. Did you at least transmit the override virus?"

"I'm doing so right now." Ryan began to type rapidly at one of the computers.

Jack then looked at the security camera footage and watched as the employee escort Pacifica and Gideon to the game room and then walked back to the checkout counter.

Ryan suddenly stopped typing. "Done! Game Hut's master PS4 is infected with our override virus. We now have the ability to control their console!"

Jack continued to watch the security camera footage and he saw the employee turn off the master PS4.

"Okay, turn off Game Hut's console and turn on ours!" Jack ordered.

Ryan did as he was told.

Jack turned his attention to the screen that allowed him to view what the players saw. Currently, the intro sequence for Triumphant was playing. "Alright, to make sure it worked, quickly invert the colors, and then turn them back to normal. If I see it on this screen, then I know that our _Triumphant_ disc is the one being used."

When Ryan did that, Jack watched the screen and saw the colors reverse, then go back to normal.

Jack smiled. "Good work." He reached under the desk and pulled out two black body suits with white spheres attached. "The intro should be long enough for us to put on these."

"What is the point of those again?" Ryan asked.

"When we wear them, we'll be able to communicate with the other players in the game."

"_Oh, right_!" Ryan followed Jack out of the basement.

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone before I start, I'd like to acknowledge that after almost a year long wait, Gravity Falls Season 2 premiers TOMORROW, August 1****st**** at 9pm on Disney Channel. To celebrate, I have been doing my own little fan fiction event that will go through Thursday when I update ****_EVERY ONE_**** of ****_running _****my Gravity Falls Fan Fictions and crossover. ****Monday, July 28****th****, I updated the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards_**** and published a new fan fiction I've been working on called ****_Lost at Sea_****. On ****Tuesday, July 29****th**** (yesterday)****, I updated ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, my Gravity Falls Crossover with ****_Randy Cunningham 9_****_th_****_ Grade Ninja_****. On ****Wednesday, July 30****th ****(yesterday)****, I will published the last chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_**** before its two part finale. And finally, on ****Thursday, July 31****st**** (today)****, I will update ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_****. I will not update on Friday since that's the day season 2 premiers. So with that being said, here's the next chapter of ****_Abduction._**** Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Three**

Meanwhile, Dipper and Mabel were getting ready to start the tournament. The game intro had just ended and the twins were almost done designing their avatars.

"Alright, Mabel, this is it," Dipper said as he saved his avatar. "Once the other players are ready, the game starts and there's no turning back."

Mabel saved her avatar. "But as long as we have fun everything will be fine."

Suddenly, the TV screen went to black. "Are you ready to begin _Triumphant_?!" a voice from the TV said. "Because the game…starts…_NOW_!"

The screen went white and the twins felt themselves being pulled towards the TV.

"Wait, what's going on?" Mabel asked as she tried to resist the pull.

"I don't know!" Dipper tried to grab onto a chair, but the pull was too strong, so he and his sister were sucked into the TV.

The two of them fell a few feet before landing.

Dipper looked down at himself. He noticed that he and Mabel now wore matching blue body suits and they sat in the middle of a large white expanse.

The only things in sight were the other four teams. Dipper recognized Gideon and Pacifica wearing purple body suits, Wendy and Robbie wearing red body suits, and Lee and Nate wearing green body suits. Dipper did not recognize the last team in the green body suits.

"What's going on?" Robbie yelled. "Why are we in here?"

"Normally, this game is a survival of the fittest for your avatars," a male voice said. "But now, it's a survival of the fittest for _YOU!_"

Suddenly, two men that were three or four timed as tall as Wendy appeared in front of the ten gamers.

Gideon gasped. "Jack? Ryan? You two did this?"

Dipper looked at Gideon. "You know them?"

"Yes, he does," answered one of the men. "In fact, it was the money that he and Pacifica gave me and Jack that helped us buy the technology needed to do this."

Mabel glared at Pacifica. "Grunkle Stan was right! You two paid computer programmers to cheat for you!"

"And now you have us trapped in the game!" Dipper added.

"How was I supposed to know that they would go and do this?" Pacifica scoffed.

"And it's a good thing you didn't," the man Dipper presumed to be Jack said. "Because now we can bring the ten of you to your doom!"

"But why us?" Lee asked. "What's so special about us?"

"Nothing," the other man, Ryan, admitted. "You all are our test subjects, our…lab rats. And if all goes well in here, then Jack and I will be ready to take this to a global level!"

"I will not let that happen!" Dipper said.

"Try and stop us," Jack countered. "Because it's time for your first challenge!" He and Ryan disappeared.

Suddenly, the white expanse around the ten gamers turned into Manhattan. Everything about the city was normal except for that a large gorilla hung from the top if the Empire State Building. And right above the gorilla was a blue portal.

"Your mission is to get to the portal!" Jack boomed. "The first four teams to make it there move onto the next challenge. The last team will be eliminated…_permanently_."

Wendy looked around. Aside from stationary cars, the streets were empty. "Aside from King Kong, this actually isn't too bad."

"Think again!" Ryan's voice boomed. Suddenly, thousands of monkeys appeared 100 yards down the street from the ten gamers and stampeded towards them.

"This is bad," Dipper said.

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Four**

The hundreds of monkeys were now about 150 yards away.

"How do we fight these things?" Robbie panicked.

Dipper found a crow bar in the middle of the street. "By using whatever we can."

"Where'd you get that?" Pacifica asked.

"I don't know," Dipper said. "It just kind of appeared. Things like this happen all the time in video games. People call these: _bonuses!_"

"I know what bonuses are!" Gideon snapped.

"So then we just fight our way through the monkeys until we get to the portal," Lee said as he gripped a random baseball bat he found. "Piece of cake."

"Not so much," one of the two other gamers said. "The portal is still open, which is allowing more monkeys to come out. So if we defeat one monkey, thirty more come out of the portal to replace it."

"Um, who do you think you are?" Nate asked.

"My name is Alan Trams, and this is Bella Remag." He gestured to his partner.

"I think Alan may be right," Dipper said. "We're kinda out matched here with this portal that keeps bringing in new monkeys."

"Not quite," Mabel said. "Maybe there's a switch somewhere that that closes the portal."

"Do you think the hackers would really allow that?" Wendy asked.

"Of course we would!" Ryan's voice boomed. "After all, a game isn't fair unless it's fun."

"His voice is gonna haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life," Bella said.

"Well, that might not be the case if we stop Ryan," Alan said. "If we split up, then maybe we could kill two birds with one stone."

"There are no birds, moron!" Robbie yelled

"It's a _metaphor_!" Alan yelled back.

Dipper looked warily at the monkeys that were now less than fifty feet away. "Alan, do you have a plan on how you want us to split up?"

"Of course I do. I say we divide into our original teams and scour the terrain until someone finds the switch. Then, it's a mad dash to see who gets to the portal first."

Dipper used his crowbar to bat away the first monkey that had arrived. "That's good enough for me."

"Then let's do this," Alan said.

The five teams split up.

**NOTE: I have cancelled ****_Digital Falls_****, so this is the last chapter I will write. But this is not the end of the story. Starting with Chapter 5 , ****_Digital Falls_**** will be continued by alucard31. I have given alucard31 the rights to this fan fiction, so check in with him/her as to when he/she will continue this fan fiction.**

**With that being said, so long!**

**~Jameer14**


End file.
